The roots of big trees will undergo severe trauma after transplantation, thus the wounded roots will fail to absorb water and organic matters from soil over a period of time while metabolism goes on continuously in the bodies of seedlings after root pruning. Therefore, energy synthesized in the bodies is far less than that decomposed, which is easy to cause energy deficiency and water imbalance, or even leads to the deaths of trees in severe cases. So, four major measures, including nutrition supplementation, water balancing, transpiration prevention, and rooting promotion need to be taken after big tree transplantation to ensure the rate of survival in big tree transplantation. At present, although measures including nutrition supplementation, water balancing, prevention of water transpiration and rooting promotion etc. are taken after big tree transplantation on the market, the several links are implemented independently with complicated operational processes. In addition, most dripping liquids supplied on the market are synthetic components which cannot be directly utilized by plants and have to go through complicated conversion processes in which a series of enzymes participate in tree bodies to be absorbed by plants.
At present, there are two antitranspirants on the market, one of which is a membrane antitranspirant, i.e. a closing membrane is formed after the antitranspirant is sprayed on the surface of a plant to prevent plant transpiration. It is because of the full closing effect of the antitranspirant that seedlings are deficient in reasonable transpiration, thus heat cannot be metabolized normally and is accumulated in a large amount to greatly increase the temperature in the bodies of the seedlings. The seedlings will be scorched if the antitranspirant is used in a high temperature season. The other antitranspirant is a regulatory antitranspirant which is mainly prepared from fulvic acid etc. sprayed on the surfaces of seedlings to regulate plant stomatal apertures to prevent transpiration. Although fulvic acid etc. has certain regulatory effect on stomata, transpiration is effectively prevented for a relatively short period of time, and water transpiration of the seedlings cannot be prevented in long term, specially in rainy days or dewy days when the sprayed antitranspirant will be washed to lose the anti-transpiration effect immediately.